


Christmas with you

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, fluffy af, their first Christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy their first Christmas Eve as a couple and are not planning to waste the day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Christmas with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is too fluffy lol :)

"Good morning."

A soft whisper was the first thing Crowley heard, opening his eyes, under the warm covers of their bed.

"Morning my angel," he whispered back and got a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Are you cold my love?"

"Sooo cold," the demon whined and burried his head on Aziraphale's neck, his arms holding him tight.

"It's Christmas Eve," the angel reminded him playfully as if he was talking to a little kid.

"What's my present?" Crowley lifted his head and leaned in towards the angel with a smile, close enough for their noses to be touching but not close enough for a kiss.

"What would you like it to be?"

"An angel," said Crowley and kissed him on the nose. 

Aziraphale giggled and kissed him back on the lips. "You already have him."

"We're so sappy, I hate us," Crowley said unable to hide his big smile, looking like an idiot in love. 

"It's Christmas we get a free pass," the angel said and kissed him again before getting up.

"No, come back."

"I'll go make us hot chocolate for breakfast. And we have so many things to do today, remember?"

"Right, right I'm getting up too."

* * *

After staying in the soft bed for a while, Crowley finally decided to get up, drawn by the smell of the cocoa. 

He went downstairs and Aziraphale had their lovely breakfast ready. He never ate but he joined the angel every morning, drinking coffee or in this case hot chocolate. 

"Smells amazing angel." 

Aziraphale took his own cup in hand and approached Crowley, sitting on his lap. 

"It's our first Christmas together as a couple." 

"I know love. And I couldn't be happier." Crowley kissed his cheek and Aziraphale blushed. He absolutely loved when he saw him blushing even after all this time they were together. He found it cute and it made the angel look irresistable. "I could just eat you up right now." 

"Well hold yourself for later, because now we have a lot to do and we'd better get started." Aziraphale kissed his neck before getting up, dragging Crowley too to get ready. 

* * *

Their plans for Christmas Eve were spending the whole day helping anyone in need. Aziraphale would give blessings to kids that needed it and then they would go around hospitals and shelters to give food and presents to to everyone there; young or not. 

They had always loved the world and after seeing it almost ending, they wanted to help the people even more. 

Watching Aziraphale being an actual angel with children made Crowley tear up. They were finally free, not only to be together but also help the world in any way they could without Heaven or Hell to stop them. 

The smiles they both recieved from everyone they helped, had filled their hearts with love and joy, as they were driving now back home. It was dark outside and snow was slowly falling. 

Aziraphale suggested they would take a walk around the streets before going back. Even though Crowley was really cold, he agreed on the condition of Aziraphale holding him close. And of course the angel did his best to keep him warm. 

He felt so content. He had everything he needed in his arms and with his lovely angel they had spent the day making other people feel happy too. 

As they were strolling he caught Aziraphale staring at him, smiling. 

"What is it?" 

"This is why I love you. This is why I always have. You love humans more than any angel ever did." 

Crowley smiled shyly and cupped his cheek. "Just like you. The angel who gave away his sward to protect the first humans. My angel." 

He kissed him sweetly and got butterflies in his stomach no matter how many times he had done it before. 

"Crowley, it's after midnight! Merry Christmas, my love." 

"Merry Christmas, my angel." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
